He's Coming Back
by lyo24boi
Summary: Not long after their post-Beacon Hills High life, a single event changes the alpha at the center of everyone's world.
1. Chapter 1

**| He's Coming Back |**

"_Liam, watch out!"_

Scott's voice broke Liam from his slumber almost instantly. The alpha's voice had become so alluring over the year, but even in the beginning it did something to him. Scott's voice wasn't like most alphas he'd seen. They used fear and control, whereas Scott…he didn't have to transform to use it. It was soothing. Mellowing.

The younger wolf shifted his head to see the spot next to him barren, the covers looking as if they'd been violently tossed forward. He closed his eyes and listened for it. Immediately, there it was. That subtle heartbeat, Scott's signature mark. But it was more erratic tonight. Chaotic. Frantic.

"Scott?" Liam called out, his voice strained and groggy from his deep sleep. "Scott are you alright?" With no response, and omens from his dream, he panicked. He slipped his boxers back on and rushed into the common room of their apartment, his eyes darting around for Scott's form, his nose checking for any abnormalities. But a slight glance by the window answered them all. There was his alpha, curled up into himself under the moonlit bay window. Liam walked closer to him, apprehensive though as he could tell Scott was…something was abundantly wrong. "Scott?"

"He's coming back," the alpha muttered, almost trance-like. His eyes were glazed over, red from crying and they were lost staring off into nothing.

"What?"

"He's coming back…he said so…"

Liam knelt down, hesitant to touch him in any way. "Scott…who's coming back?"

"But he said so…"

"Scott?" Liam pushed, forcing his view to lock into Scott's line of sight.

Nothing.

Liam stood walked over to the closed door of the other bedroom. "Stiles," he called out, rapping his knuckles rapidly on the old wood. Suddenly, there was some swearing, clattering, and stumbling right before the door swung open, revealing a very tired Stiles clad in his usual bedtime attire.

"What?" Stiles said sharply, rubbing his eyes with two of his fingers.

"Scott's…I don't know what to do…"

Stiles looked over Scott and instantly walked over to him, crouching down. "Shit…Scott…buddy?"

"He said so…" Scott muttered again.

"He keeps repeating that," Liam offered. "'He's coming back.' Any idea who he's talking about?"

Stiles shrugged and shook Scott's shoulder. "Scott, snap out of it." When nothing happened, Stiles looked up at back up at Liam. "How long's he been like this?" The beta could only shrug.

_Bzzz, bzzz_.

"Liam, can you get my phone?" Stiles said, motioning towards his bedroom with his head. The beta stepped away while Stiles continued to break Scott out of his spell.

"Stiles?" Liam half-whispered, half-called.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Isaac Lahey?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a short mini-series that popped in my head. I'm still a die hard Scisaac fan, but this pairing seems rather likeable as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**| Part 2 |**

"What time does his plane land?" Kira asked, looking nervously from Stiles to Scott.

"1:40," Stiles answered, sitting uncomfortably on the arm of their large cushioned armchair. "Are they gonna' be ready?"

Kira nodded but her face clear doubted otherwise. "Malia was wearing something a little…short."

"Like a club dress?"

Kira nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised. It is her first…_you know_."

The kitsune nodded again.

"It's alright," Scott apathetically grumbled. "You can say it."

But the druid and the kitsune only exchanged looks when the front door of their apartment opened, Malia and Lydia walking in also wearing black dresses.

"Where's Liam?" Malia asked, more so directed at anyone except Stiles.

"Still in the back," Kira replied.

"Hey, Liam, you almost ready?" Stiles called off towards the direction of the two werewolves' bedroom. When no reply came, Stiles muttered something under his breath that not even he could here before getting up and stampering off into the bedroom. When he walked in, he wasn't expecting to see Liam sitting on the floor, suit-clad and leaning against the wall looking totally dejected. "What's going on, little man?" he said, plopping down next to the beta. When, still, no response came, Stiles bumped their shoulders. "Listen, I can't handle two moody werewolves," he tried to tease, "and since you're the adult of the two, you gotta' talk to me." While not once breaking his stare at the bottom of the sheets, he did pop a smirk. "Ahh, there we go. Liam is home." The boy's smile widened. "Do you wanna' talk?"

Liam's mouth only opened at first before closing. He forced a nod, breathed in with his eyes closed and said, "Not here."

"Come on then," Stiles said, patting Liam's vertical knee before standing. "We can go to Opie's." Liam nodded and took Stiles' outstretched hand before the pair walked out of the bedroom. "We still have an hour…we'll be at Opie's if you need us." The girls nodded and Stiles leaned close to Kira. "Keep an eye on him," Stiles said, motioning to Scott. She nodded and the druid and the werewolf made their way through the apartment building towards the ground floor before eventually crossing the street to the café/ice cream shop known as Opie's.

"You want anything?" Stiles asked, getting in line to order his regular. Liam shook his head and took a seat in one of the two empty armchairs until Stiles filled it a minute or so later. "So what's going on?"

"I…" Liam began, still refusing to look at Stiles—or anyone. "Scott…I don't know." Stiles remained silent, giving Liam that chance to gather his words. "Ever since the other night…he won't let me…_do_ anything."

"All this is about sexual frustration?" Stiles quipped. Liam let out an audible sigh before glaring at the druid. "What?"

"I mean, yeah, we haven't done 'anything' since then either, but he won't…Scott's shut down. He hasn't spoken a word to me. He won't let me in…when I try to talk to him, comfort him, yell at him. Nothing works. He pulls back every time I try to show him I'm here…_for him_…and worst of all, I don't even know what the fuck's going on." Liam looked around the room and saw that a few people around them were staring, realizing he'd been yelling. "Sorry," he muttered to Stiles and the druid only took a sip of his milkshake.

"Your eyes didn't change so it's all good," Stiles replied. "Look, I was hoping Scott would tell you all this…"

"You mean you're actually respecting boundaries and restraining yourself from spilling others' shit?" Liam mused.

"Do you want the scoop or not?"

Liam smirked and nodded.

"So I guess the best place to start is how we first met Isaac…"


	3. Chapter 3

**| Part 3|**

"_So I guess the best place to start is how we first met Isaac._ Well, how much has Scott told you about our past? Before we met you?"

"Not a whole lot," Liam answered. "It seems like we're always dealing with someone, or something trying to kill us."

"Well that's nothing new," Stiles expressed. "Well, I won't get into everything, but here's what you need to know. Not long after Scott became a werewolf, Derek became an alpha."

"By killing Peter, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Well, he made four betas at the time and the second one was Isaac. At the time, Scott didn't trust Derek and he was still trying to balance his secret relationship with Allison. I assume he's told you about her?"

Liam half-nodded, half-shrugged. "He doesn't really like to talk about her, so I've never pushed."

"You're good for him," Stiles admitted. "Well, whatever it is you call what happens on your side of the apartment." Liam smirked. "Anyways, Isaac at first was a bit of an ass…he and Erica—Derek's third beta. Over time, though, Isaac began to see things in a different way and, for some reason, he began to trust Scott. A lot. This was all before Scott became an alpha, mind you."

"A true alpha," Liam corrected, eliciting an eye-roll from the human.

"Anyways, Isaac was kinda' messed up. He lost his brother as a kid, and his mom not long after. And right after he became a werewolf, he lost his dad—although that wasn't that hard on him, I'm sure. Either way, Derek was there to fill in that void, except he didn't. You remember how Derek was…broody, angry…"

"Sour."

Stiles smirked. "He always had this wedge between himself and everyone around him, including his betas. And Isaac, well I guess he needed more and he found that in Scott. But then the killing started again and Erica and Boyd—the other beta—were victims in it. Jackson—the first beta, moved away but he was never really part of the pack to begin with—that's another story. But, Isaac ended up moving in with Scott and his mom before Boyd died. Defected from Derek's to join Scott, who wasn't even an alpha yet, but maybe he already knew he'd be one? But that's where I think it began. Something changed…where they weren't just packmates…where Scott wasn't Isaac' alpha and Isaac wasn't Scott's beta."

Liam frowned. "So he was Scott's first boyfriend?"

Stiles shook his head. "I mean, in a way? Deaton described it as an 'inseparable bond.' Brothers. Lovers. Best friends. The whole package. But Isaac…I told you, he was messed up. Don't get me wrong, we had our differences, but he was good for Scott. Great, in fact. But their bond wasn't enough when we lost Allison and Aiden. And I…well…the evil spirit possessing me…tortured him. Psychologically. I think that's why he left when Argent gave him the opportunity. That and he felt guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Allison died saving him. After promising Scott he'd protect her. The boy had a difficult life…harder than most of us."

"So that's why Mr. Argent sent the text? Because he was with him?"

"Yep. Isaac left for France as soon as we dispelled the evil spirit inside me. Which, technically wasn't in me anymore but it was killing me." Liam looked at him wide-eyed but Stiles only pressed on. "Scott told me he didn't even say goodbye. Just left him a note, saying he'd be back." Liam immediately looked away, staring at the window as it all made sense. "Look, Liam, don't start thinking stupid things. I spent ten years trying to get with Lydia—I know what a head trip love can be."

"I don't _love_ him," Liam defended.

"Bullshit."

"I don't…at least…"

"Exactly. And guess what…he loves you, too. And no, it's not because he's trying to fill some Isaac-shaped void so you can get rid of that thought now. He loves you, dude…he just doesn't know how to cope with this. This is different. Different than Aiden. Different than Allison. Even different than Derek. Just let him process this in his own way and be there for him when he finally realizes how stupid he's been by shutting you out. Alright?"

Liam nodded, although still unconvinced.


	4. Chapter 4

**| Part 4 |**

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Stiles?" Liam half-whispered, half-called._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Who's Isaac Lahey?" he asked, walking out of the bedroom, Stile's bright screen shining into his face._

"_Gimme,'" Stiles said, arm and hand outstretched. "He's an old…oh shit…"_

"_Is he related to Mr. Argent?"_

_Stiles didn't answer at first, his eyes glued to the text he read over and over. That's why Scott was like this. He must have seen this, too. Stiles got up off the floor and hurried into Scott and Liam's bedroom, looking for Scott's phone. When he finally found it, it was under the bed, screen dimly lit up after going into a pseudo-power-saver mode. And there it was: the same text, sent to Scott, Lydia, and himself._

"_Fuck…fuck fuck fuck," Stiles swore as he walked out of the parallel bedroom. "Liam, can you get Lydia?"_

"_Stiles, it's the middle of the night. What's so urgent? Who is this guy?"_

"_He's…an old friend. A beta like yourself."_

"_I thought I was Scott's first beta."_

"_You are…just get Lydia."_

_Liam eyed Stiles with a perturbed look on his face, forced to withhold all of the questions running through his brain. He walked back into the bedroom, slipped on a wife beater and walked out into the hall to fetch the banshee, likely slumbering as they should all be doing._

…_END FLASHBACK._

"Liam…Liam…"

_Snap, snap_.

Liam finally blinked and looked over at Stiles, clearly having been caught daydreaming.

"We need to go," Stiles said. "Argent'll be here soon."

Liam nodded and the pair got up from their seats within the café and made their way back across the street to find the rest of the pack already standing outside the front of their apartment building, Lydia and Scott clinging to each other. Liam self-confidently continued to look at the ground, only stealing glances at Scott every so often before one of them actually caught Scott looking back at him. As Stiles and Liam crossed, the alpha immediately let go of Lydia and pulled the beta into a tight embrace, both breathing in the other's multi-faceted scents.

"I love you, Liam…I'm sorry," Scott admitted.

But the younger teen wasn't expecting that and found no audible words coming to him so he did the only thing he could: hang on tighter.

In but a few moments' time, Chris Argent pulled up, getting out and immediately finding his arms full of the alpha, who, at this point, couldn't withhold his sorrow anymore. Liam's heart broke watching him, seeing the older man he distrusted comforting Scott in a way that he had yet to be privy to. But seeing Scott like that at all…that's where it broke. That's where he felt helpless all over again.

Suddenly, Malia's hand was intertwining with his own, clearly seeing the tethers that threatened the pack's stability. He leaned his head over onto her shoulder as Chris did his best to console Scott's fraying form.


	5. Chapter 5

**| Part 5 |**

Isaac Lahey seemed more privileged than most. His supernatural life began at the Beacon Hills Cemetery when Derek Hale bit him that fateful night in 2011. And now, here he would lay at rest, overseen by the stewards of Beacon Hills and most importantly by the only man he would ever trust. Ever love…in all senses of the word.

_Not everyone gets to come full circle…_

When Argent pulled up to the dreaded location, which held personal painful meaning of his own, he found Rafael and Melissa McCall as well as Sheriff Stilinski already there. In addition to the other parents of the 'core three,' two other women stood there with them, one around Derek's age and the other around Scott and his pack.

"Is that…that's Cora," Stiles said, spotting the only living Hale.

The six passengers and Argent exited the car and walked over to the others and the still-empty hole in the ground. Immediately, Scott collapsed into his mother's arms, seeing her for the first time since hearing of Isaac's death…she had to wait and hear it from Stilinski.

"Liam," Stiles began after hugging his father and shaking Rafael's hand. "This is Cora Hale, Derek's youngest sister."

The two betas nodded to each other while Malia greeted Braeden, whom they hadn't seen since Derek's murder a few years back.

"Deaton's on his way," Chris said after exchanging his own solemn greetings. "He's with Is—…he's accompanying the casket."

Melissa took in a deep breath, forcing Scott at arm's length before trying to get him to do the same. He nodded as she calmed him down before Liam walked up behind him and her eyes told the alpha that he was there. Scott turned around and tried to speak when the younger werewolf kissed his cheek and walked them off to sit alone until the funeral could start.

"Scott, I…Stiles told me," Liam began, Scott's head rested atop his strong shoulder. "I'm sorry…that this happened. I wish there was something I could do."

Scott intertwined their hands and squeezed, nuzzling a little closer into Liam's neck. "Being here is enough," Scott said lowly.

Liam didn't respond for a few minutes, not equipped for this sort of thing. When Derek died, it didn't strike quite like this. Derek had sacrificed himself to save Scott, and while that was tragic, it was a noble death. One acknowledged first hand. One with closure. This was entirely different. The circumstance of Isaac's death. The lack of closure between the beta and Scott that likely festered for all these years. The unique 'inseparable bond' between them likely still looming…even now.

"Stiles only really told me what it was like and how things happened," Liam offered. "But he didn't really tell me anything about him. Will you?"

Scott shifted upright and looked into Liam's wider, entrancing, almost-teal eyes. "I…" But Scott couldn't. Not now. It was still so fresh. It still burned and ached and stung with loss of one of your own. And with Isaac, because it was Isaac, it hurt that much more. "Liam, it's…" and his throat closed up again to that sickening state, feeling all his sorrow rushing to the front of his face once again.

But Liam could read it all at least and shook his head as he pulled Scott into a tight hug, both hands on Scott's head as the alpha was forced into Liam's chest. "Another time then," Liam extended. "I want to know him the way you did: in the best light. You always do. You always see the best of people."

* * *

**Author's Note**: One more part after this!


	6. Chapter 6

**| Part 6 |**

_It started with a joke and ended with a roar…_

While they all encompassed the casket, still above ground, Stiles took a turn in sharing a story about Isaac. Of course, he chose their argument about the scarf and was trying to make it light hearted and fun. It was innocent. Even more, it was to help everyone unwind a little and forget their sorrow.

But Scott didn't react to it like that. Yes, he knew what Stiles was doing. And later, he would thank him. But in that moment, in that very present moment for Scott, he flipped out. An 'I can't' one second and him walking away in the second seemed as if that should have been all of it. When Stiles and Liam called after him, and Kira chased after him, one touch on his shoulder forced him to whip around and roar, "Leave me alone!" Scott's quarter-alpha form was something they'd all been privy to before—red eyes, fangs, claws—but Rafael, who'd seen the least of it (only once before), stepped back for a moment and reached for a gun that wasn't there.

"Let him go, Kira," Argent said as Scott turned back around to continue walking off.

"I'm gonna' go talk—" Melissa tried when Chris shook his head.

"Give him some time. Don't put him in a position where he does something you'll both regret."

Liam watched as Scott got closer and closer to the tree line, ultimately crossing over and disappearing within the thick line of oaks. Melissa pulled the beta into her side, rubbing up and down his outer arm and exchanging a knowing look with him.

Scott's rage and inner-monologue completely closed off his sense of hearing. He never heard the end of Stiles' story. He never heard the tree collapse some yards away. He never heard the cry of the falcon above him. He was lost in on himself, subject to the hijack of his thoughts by his inability to accept that Isaac was gone…and to forgive him for never coming back.

The alpha eventually became so subsumed by his rage that he no longer could control the beast within and his features came out on their own, whispering him to just _run_. And he did. Scott took off on all fours, black suit and tie still clinging to his form. The red dominated everything, silencing even his thoughts and woes. He was lost more than he'd ever been before…feeling the devastation and pain of losing one's own that he'd only ever been told about.

_Beep, beep—thud!_

Scott tumbled several more feet after being hurled into the air by the 4x4 that struck his side. He groaned, lying motionless there for a moment. "Are you alright?" came the voice of an unfamiliar woman, her accent French or French-Canadian. Scott groggily lifted his head and nodded, all of his features back to normal and his thoughts…_refocused_.

"You didn't hit me that hard," Scott offered as she helped him to his feet.

"I was going 72 kilometers per hour," she said, looking over him.

"I'm fine…really," he tried to reassure her, standing up on his own and proving to her that he could still walk.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

Scott shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine, really," he said. "I'm just going to head home anyways."

"Do you want a ride?"

Scott shook his head.

"Are you sure? What if I insist?"

Scott popped another smile and nodded with a held-back sigh.

"Where do you live?"

"In the city," Scott answered, noting it was in the opposite direction of which she was driving.

"It is no problem. Come then," she said, walking over to the truck. Scott hopped in the front and immediately noted a second heartbeat. He glanced back and saw someone asleep in the back, their face covered by a hood, their head lying on a pillow. "My little brother," she said, smiling endearingly as she started up the pick-up and made a U-turn. "I'm Colette," she said, shooting him a quick smile before turning her head back to the road in front of them.

"Scott," he said, watching as they quickly found themselves entering Beacon Hills.

"I hope it does not hurt so bad."

Scott shook his head. "Really, I'm fine," he assured. "I have a higher pain tolerance."

She nodded and Scott began to give her directions to the apartment building when they neared the inner city. In a matter of moments, she pulled up in front of the building he'd left from only an hour or so ago.

"I appreciate it, Colette," Scott said, shaking her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. "Drive safe…wherever you're headed. Just don't hit anyone else," he said with a smirk. She nodded and took off as he walked inside. There were no fresh scents of his pack as he walked through the lobby and into the elevator. But one smell seemed strange…the smell of 4x4 seemed stuck to him. He explained it away as it had just hit him, but still, it was bizarre.

It was when Scott walked into the apartment that things began to come together. The smell from inside the car was even more important. But more specific…like…

"What the…" Scott muttered as he slowly approached his bay window. With a piece of tape, there was a note stuck to it, with a necklace hanging beneath it. As he got nearer, he saw it. Of all things, it was _that_ that was hanging in his presence. That old skeleton key, the one he'd given Isaac on his eighteenth birthday. It just hung there beneath a note clearly written in Isaac's hand-writing:

'I found Camden.'

And then it hit him. The scent…how could he forget it? In the truck it had seemed familiar, but in a distant, obscure sort of way. But now…it was so clear, so obvious. That was Isaac in the back seat. He took off and ran down the stairs, getting to the fourth floor before jumping down into the middle and landing on his feet with a slight twinge. He darted out into the lobby and out to the street…no sign of the truck in sight or scent.

"Isaaaaaac!" he roared, his red eyes blazing as his alpha call resounded into the air.

Beyond the point where Scott had been struck, Colette looked over at the tall curly blonde sitting next to her in the passenger's seat, his eyes uncontrollably blazing yellow before he closed them, breathing in everything he could feel from his alpha's call.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading my drabble. The story NOW continues in 'Rendezvous Berlin.' Hope you guys enjoyed and for those Sciam fans disappointed that there wasn't a whole lot, I've got other Sciam plans for this one and at least one other.


End file.
